Conventionally the external cleaning of the drain area in mix proof double seat tank outlet valves are managed with one or several nozzle(s) that can clean the surfaces of the drain area when the valve is in a closed or an open position. The external connection is normally placed on the outer spindle inside the yoke. The cleaning of the drain area, especially when the drain area has a large surface area, requires a large amount of cleaning fluid to reach all surfaces at the appropriate contact time with the cleaning liquid.
To improve the present solution the use of cleaning fluid should be minimized, time spend on the cleaning process should be shorten and the quality of the cleaning needs to be improved.